Andrea (TV Series)
Andrea was a successful civil rights attorney living in Florida. She was on a road trip with her younger sister Amy, headed back to Amy's college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta when they were rescued by Dale Horvath, and they've been living with him and the rest of the survivors at the camp ever since. Personality Andrea is intelligent, cautious and extremely protective of her younger sister, with whom she has not always had the closest relationship. She is a drama queen, and never one to shy away from a challenge or a sexual advance, Andrea is a stubborn jackass, opinionated and first and foremost interested in keeping Amy in constant danger. They do not know what has become of their parents, but Andrea has no real expectation of them being alive and will endeavor to stand strong as the only family Amy has left. Her closeness to Amy is what directly influences her into becoming suicidal around the end of season 1 and possibly her reason to punish Dale, as she blames him for not letting her go. This is a stark contrast from her comic verison, who while mournful, did not want to die or punish Dale for trying to get her to move on. Season 1 When Glenn and Rick Grimes enter the department store, Andrea greets Rick with a handgun, angry at his recklessness, which has riled up the zombies who now surround the building. She calms down and puts away her gun. Later, she and Rick speak about her sister, Amy back at the camp. She points out a necklace in the shape of a mermaid that her sister would like and Rick asks why doesn't she take it. She replies that it would be looting and he's a cop, but he dismisses the fact, saying "Looting probably doesn't apply in this situation", she smiles and pockets the necklace. Later, when Glenn and Rick attempt to grab some cars to escape, she goes up to the roof with Morales and Jacqui and she starts breaking down when she sees Rick drive away with the rescue truck, thinking he is abandoning them. But Rick does come back, and Andrea and the others makes it to the truck just as the zombies break into the department store. Andrea and Amy reunite once she returns to the camp. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie, they scream, prompting the adults to rush to them and they find a zombie, which they kill. Andrea and Amy watch in disgust as the zombie's head is separated from its body. Later, she is doing laundry with her sister, Jacqui and Carol Peletier. As the women share what they miss most, she admits she misses her vibrator, prompting the women to break out in laughter. Ed Peletier walks over to the women in curiosity and tells the women they should be working and not laughing. Sick of Ed's attitude, she begins to stand up for herself and the others, tossing him his laundry saying that if he doesn't like it, he can do it. Ed throws the laundry back at her and responds that he's won't smack her just because she's "some college educated bitch". With heated tensions, Carol and Amy try to separate the two, which results Carol in being slapped and Shane attacking Ed in defense. The next day, Andrea is fishing with Amy, recollecting memories they had with their father while fishing, and how he raised them differently because he knew they would be special and different. Later, she returns to camp with a bunch of fish and they all have a nice dinner at night.Dale asks Andrea to back him up on the watch thing, but she disagrees. Prior to the dinner, she is in Dale Horvath's RV looking for wrapping paper to wrap the mermaid necklace for Amy, since it is her birthday soon. Unfortunately, zombies attack the camp killing several people, including Amy, in which Andrea is very, very distraught as Amy dies in Andrea's arms. A deeply disturbed Andrea hovers over her sister's body for countless hours, waiting anxiously for her to turn into one of the undead and hardly ever keeping her eyes off her. She pays little attention to most of the people around, refusing to be distracted. She even resorts to pointing a gun at Rick when he nears her and tries to get her focus off of Amy. Dale at the end of the day tries to confort her by telling about his wife's death, to which she opens up shortly afterward. Andrea witnesses Amy's transformation finally, and after a moment of holding her, shoots her in the side of the head. Along with the rest of the survivors, they find themselves in the C.D.C. She is in a deep state of depression since Amy's death, and tells Dale that, despite the idea that they can start a new life, there's nothing left for her to live for. When the building's energy resources begin to run low, a countdown is initiated. Dr. Jenner explains it as the process of "decontamination", and that the building is sealed shut and there is no way out. Andrea, devastated by the fact that she has lost everything, decides to remain in the building even when Dr. Jenner unlocks the door of the basement to allow the other survivors a chance to escape. Jacqui, Dr. Jenner and Andrea have decided on their fates, until when Dale remains to convince Andrea not to. Both Dale and Andrea decide to stay momentarily, until the dying seconds. Just before the C.D.C. building explodes as the process of decontamination, both Dale and Andrea escapes the building and find cover behind a sandbag. Surviving the self-destruction of the C.D.C. building, they reunite with the other survivors and drive off. Season 2 Following their escape from the CDC, Andrea begins punishing Dale for not letting her committ suicide along with Jacqui and Dr. Jenner. She appears to have developed a bitter attitude and doesn't want to face anyone anymore. At some point following the group's arrival at Hershel's farm, she's eager to join Shane as he prepares to leave everyone and go out on his own. One way to possibly insure this is that she reminds him she heard him having an argument with Lori, and appears to have knowledge of their ended affair. She refers to herself and Shane as the "unwanted third wheel", though its not really known what she means by that either by her relationship with Dale or Rick. Its unknown what she meant. Gallery Andrea 2.png Andrea 5.png Episode-2-Rick-Andrea-760.jpg|Andrea and Rick dale-andrea-760.jpg|Andrea and Dale Andrea and Amy (Vatos).jpg 350px-S&W_Model_3913.jpg|Andrea's Smith & Wesson Ladsmith walking-dead-tv-comic-comparison-andrea.jpg|Andrea compared to her comic book counterpart Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters